Heart of a Spider (Homecoming Edition)
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: It wasn't like he meant to fall for an all powerful, extremely sweet, and impossibly cute priestess. He was just excited to finally meet his penpal for over 2 years. Too bad the bad guys didn't get the memo.
1. Chapter 1

Written to accommodate recent release of Spiderman: Homecoming.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Kagome, if anything, considered herself an open minded individual after years of supernatural adventures.

But life, it seemed, still liked to throw her through loops once in a while.

Including catching a teenage boy stripping in the middle of the alleyway.

Granted, his back was turned towards her as he stumbled further into the alleyway but she wasn't sure if that made it better in any way.

And before she could wrap her mind around the situation and have the decency to feel embarrassed, he pulled on a bizarre suit and….flew away.

"I…. _what_?" Kagome's jaw dropped and struggled to return.

What a great site on the way to her first day of high school in the city of her new residence.

Queens, New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter was running late, so so late.

Normally he wouldn't care being a few minutes late, seeing as he would be stopping crime and doing his duties as a hero.

But today was different, he had an important meeting to attend and did not want to miss it for the world.

Checking his watch, he determined he had just enough time.

"Okay, you can do this Peter. You're the man, you're the Spider-man," He muttered under his breath as he ducked into the nearest alleyway.

1\. Stop the bad guys from robbing a liquor store.

2\. Make his way to school in his suit without being caught.

3\. Meet his penpal for the first time and try not to stumble on his words.

Short and concise.

He could do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews/favorites/follows!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"I'm sure whoever you're waiting for is running a little late. Why don't I get someone to show you around instead and you can meet your friend later?" The kind woman offered as she watched over the new Japanese student.

"Um...that's okay, I'll just walk around for now. Thank you though," Kagome smiled softly, rising from her seat in the front office.

"Have a great day."

"You too sweetheart, welcome to Midtown High School!"

* * *

As the door closed behind her firmly, Kagome blew out a nervous breath.

Today was a new start. This morning she considered slightly strange but she would try and make her high school year a lot smoother than the prior grades. So here she was in a normal American high school, in the clothing of her choice rather than a uniform for the first time.

' _I guess I'll run solo for now_ ,' she mused as she made her way down the generic direction towards her locker. She consciously brushed her black waves as she caught the curious gazes of her classmates. Not that she blamed them, if there were students coming in halfway through the semester, she would be curious as well. Clearing her throat, she pulled out her phone to check her messages.

' _Hmmm...you better have a good excuse Mr. Parker_ ,' Kagome smirked as she tapped the screen to view the available message.

* * *

 **From: Peter :)**  
 **Oh Kags. Pls don't be angry. I'll be a lil late. Wait for me! I swear I'm excited to see you!**

* * *

Kagome could practically hear him rambling on. Though irked, considering they've been planning on meeting one another after all this time, the message still brought a smile to her face.

She guessed she could forgive him.

They waited years to meet, a few more minutes wouldn't kill her.  
With a happier pep in her step, she sent her message and continued her search for her locker.

* * *

 _ **Whilst a mile away.**_

' _I'm gunna be late I'm gunna be late I'm gunna be late_ ' Peter chanted in his head, willing his legs to pump faster as he made the final leap into an alley two blocks from his school. From Kagome.

With practiced grace, Spiderman landed behind a tower of cardboard boxes. Almost comically, he peaked his head out to scan the area before ducking back down.

Racing against time, he grunted and groaned as he stumbled around attempting to simultaneously take off his costume while pulling on his sweater and jeans. Faintly he realized he at one point almost kicked a cat, which he apologized to, but found himself too occupied attempting to run as fast a humanly possible without giving away his inhuman abilities. And when he glanced for a quick second at the glass windows to check his hair, he literally looked like someone running to the bathroom for an emergency.

' _Please answer please answer please answer!'_ Peter dialed one of the few phone numbers he knew by heart as he made his way through the last block.

" ** _Moshi mosh_** i!"

"Kags! Where are you?!"

Like his own body was on fire, he burst through the front doors almost running over the students on the other side.

"Sorry!"  
" _ **Yes, you should be**_! _**Leaving me all alone.**_ "

"What! No! Not you Kags! No! Wait! I mean to you too but I almost-that's not important. Where are you?"

The familiar giggle had him smiling immediately as he slowed down to a fast walk.

 _ **"I'm at my locker. I always saw these on American TV but never knew you guys actually had them**_ ," Kagome rambled on cutely in Peter's opinion," _**I don't know what I'm supposed to put in it yet but I guess it's one of those things you have to teach me. Locker 235, find me**_."

"I will," Peter promised, the butterflies in his stomach warmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Peter watched enough movies to know when he was having a moment.**

Like the time when he was trying to stop a racing car from crashing into a stationary bus and in the last second he spotted a lady in the direct path of the moving car. And he swore that he saw everything in slow motion, and it wasn't until that he had the woman in his grasp to move her out of the way that everything seemed to move in regular speed again. It was the best feeling in the world.

Or that time a basketball was thrown towards his head in the hallway of Midtown Science and had to watch and feel it in slow motion hit him in the face. Because he had to be Peter Parker, not Spider-man Peter Parker. Then hearing Flash laughing while he was sprawled on the floor, that wasn't the best feeling in the world.

The anxiety slowly began churning in his stomach, almost making him want to hurl.

Sure, he'd seen Kagome before in pictures and in web chat. And the moment he saw her, he crushed on her. But seeing someone in real life and having them exceed all expectations was...

So yeah, he knew that he would remember this moment forever.

When Peter turned the corner into his destination hallway, she was the first thing he noticed. They had just hung up the phone on one another but when he saw her, she was slowly turning towards his direction with the phone still against her ear.

The look of surprise graced her face before molding into an expression that melted him to the core. Suddenly he was very self aware of his appearance and began patting his shirt and hair down. His NASA shirt under an open flannel and jeans now seemed drab compared to her. She looked like a dream in a pastel yellow sweater dotted in daisies, jean shorts and black leggings.

Through the rowdy noise and crowded hall, he could see her lips read one word. Years from now, Peter would swear to this day he could hear her voice through the chaos.

 _Peter._

His quick shuffle slowed down to a stagger as he made his way towards her.

The black waves of hair sweeping across her brow, crowning her head like halo.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat.

The closer he got, the more he could see her unique stormy blues framed with thick lashes. The apples of her cheeks lifted upwards, curving her her eyes into half moons. Suddenly, he felt like he was walking on clouds.

Then her powdered pink lips curved upwards and didn't seem to stop.

 _"Peter!"_ Her saying his name was like a breath of fresh air.

"Kagome," He breathed, she was actually here.

Then she hugged him and he never wanted this moment to end.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you," His Japanese penpal murmured into his ear. This was the first time a girl spoke to him so.

The nervousness that weighed him dissipated with her words.

"Me too..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all 3**

All Reviews/Favorites/Follows are extremely supportive and encouraging so thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **If there was one word** to describe how Peter Parker appeared to all her senses, it would be _safe_.

From his soft brown eyes that lit up with wonder to his soft smell of generic detergent with a hint of mint, down to the gentle yet firm he had on her waist and back.

However what spoke of him the most was his warm, enveloping aura. At first it was erratic, guarded and hesitant but once they hugged. She melted as his person enveloped her as a whole.

Kagome pressed her face into his shoulder for a brief moment before moving back to see his face. His brief but telling reluctance to let her go had her smiling.

"It's great to finally hug you Peter," The raven haired teenager shared, pulling her arms to rest beside her. Already she missed the warmth that seemed to radiate off him.

"I-I, yeah for sure me too!" Peter stuttered, wringing his own hands, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to take you to the office Kags, I just got caught up. I swear to you it wasn't on purpose."

His kicked puppy dog eyes had Kagome screaming internally.

"Its okay Peter, but I am expecting you to stay with me all day now," She teased, closing her locker door firmly. She figured she could just look at Peter's locker and figure out what to fill hers with.

"Totally!" Peter practically shouted immediately. And after realizing he sounded a bit too eager, Kagome enjoyed the blush that bloomed across his cheeks, "I-I mean, I won't leave you. I'll s-show you to class and stuff. You can meet Ned!"

"I'd like that," Kagome tucked the stray strands of hair behind her ear before nodding her head towards the lockers, "Do you need to get anything from you locker?"

"Uhhh...yeah. It's right..over there," he stuttered, awkwardly turning half his body towards further down the hallway but remained stationary as I'd debating whether or not to lead.

Taking cue, Kagome giggled and pushed her nerves away as she looped her arm along his free arm.

"Let's go."

* * *

Peter had to actively keep his mouth from dropping, instead choosing to almost robotically shuffle towards his locker. Very much aware of how she followed when his arm pulled her forward, her hip almost close enough to bump into his.

So wrapped up in how much he was enjoying Kagome being so close and in contact with him, it almost distracted him from how closely people were watching him. He sweated nervously but with a brief glance at the top of Kagomes head, her wide curious gaze as it stared at everything had him relax the slightest.

If she wasn't bothered by it, he would try to ignore it as well.

Everything was going so well, he wanted to jump and tap his feet together like in the movies. Well, that was until they stood by his locker, he realized with horror that in the inside of his locker door was a taped up photo that she had sent him recently before today.

With startling speed, he whipped to face her, his body ram rod straight and firmly pressed against the door of his locker.

"On second though, I don't really need anything," Peter sweated, watching as she quirked a brow at him with a tilt of the head. He bit his lip at how cute she looked to him.

"What? But you just said-"

"Yup! And you know what, I-I don't actually need anything right now," He then tried to relax his pose into a stiffer version of a casual pose. One hand on his hip and the other propping him up against the locker.

"Let's just, uh, have a tour of the school! Yeah! Or look for Ned! H-he might actually be here by now!"

Her confusion reflected clearly on her face, her lips parted once again and he braced himself but before she could utter anything Peter's unlikely savior chimed in.

"Penis Parker!"

 _Okay._

"Well _hello_ there, I'm Flash. Is this doofus bothering you?" Pearly whites blinded him as dread filled him.

Maybe not _savior_.

Suddenly he wished he had his web shooters equipped so he could use them in an un-hero like manner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the continued support!**

 **Chapter 6**

Kagome had prided herself in familiarizing with as much American slang as she could before traveling to the United States.

But there was nothing familiar or joking in the way their fellow student addressed her friend.

And that did not rub her well.

"Um...hello Flash. Actually Peter is a good friend of mine so I think we're fine together," Kagome smiled briefly at Peter, before turning back to Flash, emphasizing her point by reaching over and resting her hand on the crook of his elbow.

She bit her lip to hide her amusement as Peters arm tensed under her hand.

"Come on Flash not today, back off," Peter started, his face contorted in dread. Not even an hour of meeting his beautiful pen pal for the first time and she was already being reminded how socially unpopular he was.

"Why? So you can suck her into your vortex of dorkiness?" Flash smirked mockingly, "You should let me show you around, I know all the cool people here."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I trust Peter to suck me anywhere," Kagome winked to add a final blow, watching with devious intent as the two boys dropped their jaws in shock, "Ok, well it was nice meeting you. Thank you, bye bye!"

"Hey! Wait-"

And with rushed steps and some effort, Kagome dragged catatonic Peter Parker behind her in a random direction.

And just as they made it around the corner, Kagome was pulled to an abrupt stop.

"K-Kags! W-what what was that?!," Peter finally sputtered out," I-I would n-never do that to you Kags! I mean n-not like that! I mean, w-what?! We just met and-"

"I was joking Peter,"Kagome cut in with a giggle, "I mean that's how you joke here right?"

"No! I mean yeah, but t-that's-uhh-" The blush he fought to hold back grew until he swore his face was on fire.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't suck me with your dorkiness even if I was willing?"

"Kags!" The pure ridiculousness of the situation and her English had Peter laughing, "That's not what he meant and you know it-"

"Do I? I mean English is my second Lang-"

"WHAT?!"

Both parties whipped their heads just in time to witness Peter Parker's best friend Ned drop a near completed diorama of the Millennium Falcon into a thousand pieces.

'Just great,' Peter felt a part of him die in embarrassment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With lightning reflexes, Peter caught the LEGO model with a bated breath.

A soft gasp had Peter glancing back at Kagome, her mouth slightly agape. It took him a moment before he realized he may have moved a bit _too_ quickly.

However the awe on her face had him preening the slightest.

A high pitched squeal startled the two.

" _Ohmygod_ Peter," the same high pitched voice twittered, "She just said you guys suck on each-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh Ned!" Peter interrupted, pushing the model back into his trembling friends hands, "It's not what you think. You gotta shush!"

The tan teenager froze, darting between staring at Peter and Kagome before comically deflating.

"Awww, but she's so pretty," Ned murmured, louder than necessary.

Kagome's giggle had the two boys blushing.

"Thank you!"

Peter smiled to himself as Kagome reached out to introduce herself to Ned without a drop of negative judgement in her eyes. Today was shaping up to be one of the best days of his life.

His eyes caught her twinkling blues and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

 _Best day ever._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **From her wide searching gaze to her slightly parted lips.**

Kagome was the perfect image of a curious puppy during her first day of school in America.

Despite the stuttering start to their day, the two fell into a shy yet comfortable pace.

The Japanese student wasn't short of any charm as she giggled and smiled with Peter and Ned's chatter. Though she wasn't always 100% sure of what they were referencing or speaking of, she knew enough that she enjoyed their company.

And to Peter's relief, in the classes neither he or Ned shared with her, Kagome bloomed just as well with her classmates and teachers.

The brief fire he saw in her with their interaction with Flash didn't make another appearance from what he gathered.

But in all honesty.

' _I wouldn't mind seeing that again_ ,' Peter mused lightly, his heart fluttering as he watched her laugh at Ned's impression of one of their teachers.

He caught her gaze and shared a widening smile, realizing smiling was like breathing around her. Effortless and life-giving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Months Later, Lunch Period**

"Did Liz get a new top?" Peter asked with an easy smile, face propped up against his hand.

"No. We've seen that before. But never with that skirt," Ned answered breezily beside him as they watched the older girl on the ladder setting up the Homecoming banner in the cafeteria.

The two sighed simultaneously as Liz flashed a smile at a passing friend.

"We should stop staring before-" Peter paused as a second person moved to climb the ladder.

A familiar bluenette popped into view as she climbed up the ladder beside the older girl and replaced her, now holding up the sign as Liz stepped down to stare at the banner. Liz gestured with her hand towards the Asian girl, pulling into another smile as Kagome lifted the hanging tarp.

The two turned their attention to the petite Asian girl, both smiling widely as she giggled and tacked the banner into place. As if sensing their stares, the girl surveyed the cafeteria before landing on the two boys. She raised an arm and waved, smiling brightly their way.

Ned's arm immediately shot up, waving back frantically.

The teenage hero on the other hand felt his body freeze up, his tongue suddenly heavy and his face growing hot. He felt embarrassed that he had been caught staring so obviously.

He timidly pulled a smile, or what he hoped was a smile.

It seemed to do the trick, or something as Kagome burst into laughter as she made her way down the ladder.

" _Stupid_ , why did I even-" Peter groaned, dropping his head on the table.

"Man, even after all this time," Ned grinned as he pat his best friend's back, "You should just tell her Peter."

"Tell her what?!" Peter hissed, peeking at darker boy with a grimace, "That the reason why she always catches me staring at her like a creeper is because I like her? My penpal from Japan?! That's so cliche Ned! What if she doesn't even like me, do you know how awkward it'll get and what if she decides to go back?! We would lose her, don't you understand Ned?!"

Ned's eyes grew in size as Peter grasped his shoulders and shook the Asian boy with fevered panic.

"Do you want to go back to it being just us watching Star Wars alone?!"

"Uhhhh…."

" _Wow_ , you guys are losers," A dry voice cut in.

The two boys froze, cranking their heads to look towards the voice.

"Well...then why do you sit with us?" Ned squeaked, still shocked from Peter's freak-out.

"Because I don't have any friends," Michelle replied without a twitch in her bland expression.

Their mouths dropped as they struggled to reply to that.

"Should I be offended you don't see me as a friend?" A soft voice chirped from beside the boys, effectively scaring the boys enough to jump in their seats.

"Kags!"

"Kagome!"

"More like a wont-get-a-clue comrad, Kagome."

Said girl smiled sweetly in response.


End file.
